Mon premier amour
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Amis depuis toujours avec Rosalie, le monde d'Emmett s'effondre quand cette dernière s'en va suite à un drame. Que se passera-t-il quand celle ci reviendra? OS ÉCRIT EN COLLABORATION AVEC BELLATRIX18 COMPLET RATED M


**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, plus besoin de la présentée je pense. On a juste prit deux de ses personnages et on s'est éclatés avec, c'est tout. Ca reste sa propriété ! **

**Hello**

**Bellatrix18 et moi avons commencées cet OS depuis quelques temps maintenant. il est extrêmement long et j'ai du laisser pleins de fautes et je m'en excuse sincèrement. **

**Il fait plus de 10 000 mots et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. **

**J'ai un petit mot de la part de Bellatrix18 pour vous : Si vous aussi à un moment donné dans cet OS vous vous mettez à vouloir être une serviette sachez qu'elle a décidée d'être la première. Donc, faudra faire la queue ^^ C'est une coquine, je n'y peux rien ! **

**Cet OS contient une scène de sexe, alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis merci de ne pas lire ce que nous avons écrit sinon, nous ne sommes responsable de rien.**

* * *

**POV D'EMMETT**

Les cours ont repris depuis quelques semaines déjà et j'en ai déjà marre. Entres mes révisions pour les examens et l'équipe de foot, je suis déjà épuisé. Ma mère m'a conseillé de prendre des vitamines et je me suis montré réticent mais peut être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Le cours d'algèbre va m'achever. J'ai beau m'y reprendre à trois fois impossible de résoudre cette maudite équation. Mes yeux tombent de fatigue et je sens le sommeil l'emporter.

**FLASH BACK**

Je cours à perdre haleine après cette petite blonde que je ne connais pas. Elle rit, les cheveux au vent et je manque de m'écrouler à plusieurs reprises tant elle est rapide, mais je tiens bon. Je sais que je ne dois pas la laisser s'échapper.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres et mes jambes me font mal mais je ne lâche rien et je finis par arriver à sa hauteur.

''Tu ne m'attraperas pas !''

Elle court de plus belle et moi, je ris comme un idiot. Sa voix, je la connais mais je ne parviens pas à voir son visage.

Tout à coup, elle s'arrête et le paysage change autour de nous. Nous sommes sur la plage juste en bas de la maison de ma grand-mère. J'ai arpenté cette plage de si nombreuses fois que je ne peux que la reconnaitre.

La blonde est là, assise à mes côtés, en larmes.

''Je ne veux pas partir...''

Bizarrement, je ressens le besoin de la garder près de moi.

''Je ne veux pas non plus que tu t'en ailles.''

Le vent se met à souffler très fort et le sable me brouille la vue violemment.

Lorsque je recouvre mes sens, elle n'est plus là. Elle a disparue. Un vide énorme se crée dans ma poitrine, comme si on venait de m'enlever la chose la plus importante du monde.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Un coup de coude dans les côtes me réveille, me faisant un peu sursauter. Hagard, je tourne la tête vers ma droite où se trouve James Hunt, un de mes meilleurs amis et coéquipiers. Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, ce dernier me désigne la porte de la classe d'un mouvement de tête. Là, se trouve le prof de maths en pleine discussion avec la proviseur, madame Woods. Autant dire que je l'ai échappé belle.

Les deux adultes discutèrent encore quelques minutes, quand madame Woods fit signe à une personne que je ne vis pas d'entrer. Et là, ce fut comme une apparition. Une blonde aux magnifiques yeux azur venait d'arriver. Vêtu d'un jean noir, un pull à col roulé en laine blanc et d'une petite veste en cuir noir, je la trouvais sublime, mais étrangement familière.

''Tout le monde, je vous présente mademoiselle Rosalie Hale'', la présenta notre proviseur. ''Elle nous vient de New York. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour lui faire un bon accueil''

Et là, le choc. Devant moi se tenait la petite fille à laquelle je rêvais justement : ma meilleure amie d'enfance Rosalie. Elle et moi avions été inséparables jusqu'à nos huit ans. Et puis, suite à une tragédie, elle avait dût partir. Sa mère avait eût un accident de voiture et était morte. Rosalie, qui se trouvait également dans la voiture, fut blessée à la tête et à la jambe. Alors, son père avait quitté notre petite ville pour que sa fille ait de meilleurs soins. Et je l'avais haï pour ça.

Ne la quittant pas du regard, et un gros sourire niais sur le visage, je dois bien l'avouer, je regardais Rosie debout devant la classe avec le prof de maths. J'attendais que cette dernière pose ses yeux sur moi et qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais il n'en fut rien.

Monsieur Parker m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

''Bien. Vous avez une place derrière monsieur McCarty qui nous fait la joie de se réveiller'', dit-il sèchement.

Réprimant une réplique cinglante, je crus que mon cœur explosait de joie quand ma Rosie posa enfin ses yeux sur moi. Mais je ne vis rien sur son visage. Elle avait le même visage impénétrable qu'elle arborait depuis son arrivée. Puis, d'une démarche, où l'on remarquait un léger boitement, elle s'avança jusqu'à la place qui lui était désigné. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux.

##########

En rentrant chez moi à la fin de la journée, j'étais passablement énervé. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnue. Pourtant, moi je me souvenais d'elle. De tous nos fou rire, de ces goûters partagés, de ces dessins qu'on coloriait pendant des heures et qui pour nous tout comme pour nos parents devenaient des chefs d'œuvres à afficher sur le frigo.

J'avais lancé mon sac à l'intérieur de la maison et je m'étais assis sur les marches du perron à l'extérieur.

En réalité, j'étais triste qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout ça. Moi, c'est seulement sa présence qui me rappelait mes souvenirs d'enfants. Ils étaient nombreux et peuplés de rire et de pleurs d'enfants. De petites peurs parfois infondées concernant les monstres dans le placard et les moments de joies des goûters d'anniversaires que j'avais eus avec elle. J'aurais pu y penser des heures durant, sans jamais trouver une fin à tous ses souvenirs. Cependant le plus marquant, fut celui de son départ. Ma mère m'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'hôpital ou elle était mais je n'avais pas eu le droit de la voir sans l'autorisation de son père. J'avais crié, pleuré, supplié mais rien n'y avait fait.

Alors tous les jours, pendant des semaines, j'étais resté perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre à attendre qu'elle apparaisse la et qu'elle déambulerait entre les rosiers pour filer à l'intérieur récupérer son ballon pour ensuite courir jusqu'à ma porte sans jamais avoir le temps de frapper que j'hurlais déjà que j'arrivais.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle n'était jamais revenue. Son père était revenu un mois plus tard avec des déménageurs. J'en avais voulu à cet homme de toutes mes forces et j'étais sorti en courant de la maison pour lui crier dessus.

J'étais arrivé à sa hauteur et je m'étais senti bête mais je n'avais pas perdu ma colère et je m'étais mis à lui crier dessus en lui disant combien je le détestais, combien il était méchant de me prendre Rosalie alors que moi, j'avais toujours été gentil avec elle.

A l'époque, c'est lorsqu'il était tombé à genoux devant moi en pleurant que j'avais compris la gravité de la situation.

Il m'avait alors expliqué ce qu'il se passait et la, la nouvelle était tombée, rude et implacable.

Rosalie ne reviendrait pas. Il l'emmenait loin de moi et je ne la reverrais jamais.

J'avais de nouveau crié, pleuré et ma mère avait passé des heures avec moi dans ses bras à essayer de me calmer. J'avais ensuite passé des nuits entières à hurler après des cauchemars terribles ou Rosalie m'abandonnait sans même se retourner.

Et puis, du jour au lendemain, la douleur s'était tue. Je ne pleurais plus, je ne criais plus. Mais elle était toujours là, bien présente. Attendant tout simplement le bon moment pour refaire son apparition et me submerger.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand je me décidais enfin à entrer. Ma main se trouvait sur la poignée lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Le cœur battant la chamade, je me tournais lentement vers la personne qui occupait toutes mes pensées aujourd'hui. On se regarda dans les yeux quelques instants.

Etrangement, au lieu de sentir de la joie, je ressentais de la colère à son encontre... Je n'avais pas eus droit à un seul regard de sa part et elle venait en espérant je ne sais quoi. Et pourtant, je savais que je craquerais et que je lui pardonnerais. Comme à chaque fois.

''Ca n'a pas changé chez toi'', finit elle par dire.

Elle marqua une pause et fit un petit sourire en coin.

''Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé'', ajoutais-je

Fier de moi, je réussissais à garder un air distant. Mais en voyant son regard blessé, je m'en voulus. Et pour ne pas courir la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, je dus me faire violence.

''Pourquoi tu es là alors que tu m'as ignoré Rosalie ?'', lui demandais-je un peu sèchement.

Je m'aperçus que ma phrase était à double sens. Je ne parlais pas que d'aujourd'hui, mais aussi de toutes ses années sans qu'elle me donne de ses nouvelles. Je crois que c'était ça qui m'avait fait le plus souffrir. Le fait qu'elle m'ait oublié.

''Je pourrais te poser la même question'', me dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

Croisant les bras, je lui lançais un regard qui disait que ça ne marchait pas comme réponse. Cela eut pour effet de la faire soupirer. Face à ça, je ne pus retenir un sourire en me souvenant qu'elle faisait ça quand nous étions gosse chaque fois que j'avais raison et elle non. Ma Rosie détestait toujours ne pas avoir le dessus sur moi. Et le fait que ce soit toujours le cas avait un petit quelque chose de rassurant.

''C'est compliqué, lâcha-t-elle.

-Toujours pas suffisant comme réponse.''

Là, un sourire plus joueur fit son apparition sur son visage.

''On se retrouve ce soir à neuf heures à notre endroit habituel, déclara-t-elle. Et on fera comme avant, on se dira tout.

- tu te souviens où c'est au moins ?'' La questionnais je taquin.

Pour toute réponse, elle se détourna et partie comme elle était venue, me laissant seul avec une multitude de question.

###########

Après la visite de Rosie, j'avais couru à l'intérieur de la maison prendre une douche et me changer. Ensuite, j'avais patienté, fixant ma montre toutes les deux minutes. Mes parents m'avaient même demandés ce qu'ils se passaient durant le repas. Mais je n'avais pas osé leurs parlés du retour de mon amie d'enfance.

Je savais que ma mère ne verrait pas son retour d'un très bon œil, se souvenant de l'état dans lequel j'étais après son départ. Elle ne le savait pas, mais je l'avais entendu pester contre Rosalie et son père. Et à l'époque, il m'avait fallu tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas aller la voir et lui hurler dessus de ne pas dire de mal de Rosie.

A vingt heures quarante-cinq, je passais par la fenêtre de ma chambre et descendait le long de la gouttière. Ensuite, je traversais le jardin situé derrière la maison pour arriver à une cabane. C'était elle et moi qui l'avions construit lorsque nous étions dans notre période super héros et en avions fait notre quartier général.

Après son départ, je l'avais entretenue contre l'avis de mes parents. Mais je ne m'étais pas préoccupé. Pour moi, il s'agissait de l'une des rares preuves qu'il me restait d'elle. C'était ce qui me permettait de me prouver que je n'avais pas rêvé son existence. Alors j'avais tout fait pour garder cette preuve tangible. Et puis, j'aimais bien m'y réfugier de temps en temps.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait, mon stresse montait en flèche. Tout un tas d'incertitude faisait son cheminement dans mon esprit. La plus présente, et si elle ne venait pas ? Et si elle s'était jouée de moi ? Bien sûr, la Rosalie de mon enfance n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais le hic, c'est que je ne savais pas ce qu'il restait de celle-ci.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je sursautais lorsque je me retournais et la vis adossé.

''Non mais t'es malade ?, grognais-je.'' Tu m'as foutu la trouille.''

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie de son effet. Moi ce n'étais pas mon cas, mon cœur battait si vite que je manquais de faire une crise cardiaque.

''Bah quoi, tu m'as dis 21h, et je suis là. Je suis ponctuelle...

-Oui, mais enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te pointes la comme ça. Tu aurais pu t'annoncer !

-Et comme ça, ta mère nous aurait surpris ? Très peu pour moi, vu les regards qu'elle m'a lancé lorsque je suis repartie de chez toi tout à l'heure... Je préfère ne pas risquer ma vie.''

Alors, ma mère était au courant de son retour en ville et elle ne m'en avait pas parlé ? Pour quelle raisons avait elle fait ça ?

''Et bien c'est du joli ça ! Tu cachais tes magasines pornos dans notre cabane ?''

Je repris mes esprits en réalisant ce qu'elle disait.

''Quoi ? Non mais, enfin, je...''

Le rouge me montait aux joues, je n'avais absolument pas prévu ça, voilà quelques années que je n'avais pas vraiment remis les pieds dans la cabane et j'avais complétement oublié ce détail...

''Ha pas de mais... Woh, comment elle arrive à faire ça ?'' Dit-elle en penchant la tête sur la photo.

''Putain, Rosalie, arrête ça.'' Je lui arrachais littéralement le magazine des mains.

Elle se laissait glisser au sol et sortie une cigarette de je ne sais où et l'alluma.

''Putain, depuis quand tu fumes cette merde?

-Un moment, mais vue que tu ne m'as pas appelé, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir…

-Je te signale juste que tu ne m'as pas appelé non plus...''

J'étais frustré qu'elle me tienne compte de ça alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'effort de son côté non plus. Elle, savait ou je vivais tandis que moi...

''T'étais où pendant toutes ses années ?

-En France. J'ai passé quatre ans à faire cette maudite rééducation.

-Quelle rééducation?''

Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle était en train de me dire.

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Bah, c'est pour ça que je suis partie. Dans l'accident j'ai failli y rester et ma jambe a été dans un sale état.

-Attends, mais pourquoi ton père ne me l'a pas dit ? D'accord, j'étais môme mais...''

Et là, sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle se remit debout, déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa tomber au sol sous mes yeux éberlués.

Ce qui me choqua n'était pas le fait qu'elle se déshabille si facilement devant moi, mais plutôt la cicatrice énorme qui s'étalait tout le long de sa jambe comme une trainée de poudre. Elle était rose, presque rouge comme ci à tout moment la plaie pouvait se rouvrir.

''J'ai des plaques en métal contre le tibia et quelques vis un peu partout, c'est pour ça que je boite. J'ai mis quatre ans avant de remarcher vraiment, alors je me dis que boiter n'est pas si grave même si par moment, j'ai juste envie de tuer les gens qui me regardent de travers comme si j'avais la gale. Alors que pas du tout.''

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je me laissais tomber à genoux et levait la main pour laisser vagabonder mes doigts sur cette blessure énorme. Sans le faire cependant.

''Tu peux toucher hein... Juste que c'est un peu bizarre.''

Je voyais bien que ma main tremblait et j'avais foutrement peur qu'elle s'imagine que tout comme les autres j'ai peur que ce soit contagieux. Alors que pas du tout, tout ce que craignais c'était qu'elle souffre si j'y touchais.

''Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

-Ce n'est plus douloureux maintenant. Avant oui mais depuis c'est passé.''

Je posais mes doigts tout contre cette boursouflure et ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une douleur lancinante à l'intérieur de ma poitrine comme si mon cœur se brisait devant ce constat alarmant.

Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté, bien au contraire mais je me senti coupable, de ne pas avoir été là pour la soutenir...

''Tu en as souffert ?

-C'est la rééducation qui a été dure au final. Et puis d'avoir perdu ma mère. Mon père a été affecté plus que quiconque et il a un peu perdu le fil au bout d'un moment. Ça a été dur à gérer. Après, c'est de ne plus rien pouvoir faire toute seule...

-Surtout toi qui es si indépendante...

-Ouais...''

Son regard se veut fuyant tout à coup. Et je comprends que ce sujet la touche.

''On ne va pas lancer une polémique, j'ai souffert, c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire.

-si tu le dis…

-Ecoute, je suis là c'est ce qui compte non ? Alors que mon idée première était de ne jamais te reparler.''

Je me fige, ne comprenant pas là où elle veut en venir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sais très bien ou je veux en venir.

-Putain, non explique moi bordel.''

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

''Je t'ai envoyé une lettre et tu n'y as jamais répondu.''

Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empare de moi.

''Je n'ai jamais eu de lettre Rosalie.

-Arrête. Putain de merde. Je l'ai écrite et je l'ai envoyé cette lettre.''

J'ai beau retourner mes souvenirs dans tous les sens, mais ne parvient pas à me souvenir d'une quelconque lettre... Pourtant dieu seul sait que je l'ai attendue cette foutue lettre...

''Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave,'' s'énerva Rosalie. ''Tu voulais des réponses et tu les as eus.''

Sans un autre mot, elle remit son pantalon et s'en alla. Moi, je me trouvais toujours à genoux, interdit face à ses propos.

Il me fallut un moment pour me remettre de la révélation de Rosalie et de son départ. Et durant tout ce temps, je m'étais demandé ce qu'était devenue cette satanée lettre. A cause d'elle, j'avais perdu de nombreuses années avec Rose.

De rage, je mettais un coup de poing contre l'une des parois de la cabane et rentrais chez moi. Malheureusement, ma mère sortit de la cuisine au moment où je fermais la porte d'entrée. En voyant que j'avais fait le mur, son visage passa de la stupeur à la colère. Hors si ma mère pouvait se montrer douce, j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Esmé en colère, Ça pouvait être terrible.

''Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dehors à une heure pareil ?'', me demanda-t-elle.

''J'ai vu Rosalie'', révélais-je.

''Quelle Rosalie ? Pas Rosalie Hale quand même ? ''

Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de hocher la tête.

''Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, s'emporta-t-elle. Non mais sérieusement ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi qu'elle parte sans rien te dire ? Il faut que tu te fasses encore plus de mal ?

- Je sais maman'', soupirais je.'' Mais j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais contacté.''

Une drôle d'expression passa sur son visage, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça.

''Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait envoyé une lettre, continuais je. Mais je suis pourtant certains de ne rien avoir reçu de sa part. J'étais tous le temps assis à côté du téléphone, près de la fenêtre, à guetter le facteur au cas où elle me contacterait. Tu crois ….''

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase cette fois ci. Face à moi, ma mère avait l'espace de quelques secondes arboré un air coupable à l'évocation de la lettre de Rosalie. Et maintenant, voyant que je la fixais, elle détournait la tête pour échapper à mon regard inquisiteur. Alors je su enfin l'explication.

''C'est toi'', lâchais je. ''C'est toi qui a reçu la lettre.''

Aucune réponse de sa part. Mais son silence était évocateur. Il s'agissait d'aveu.

''Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?'' La questionnais je calmement, alors que mon sang bouillonnait sous l'effet de la rage.

''J'ai fait ça pour toi Emmett'', me dit-elle. ''Tu allais tellement mal que…''

''QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT DE CETTE PUTAIN DE LETTRE ?'', répétais-je en explosant.

Ma mère eut un sursaut face à toute ma colère, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je lui crie dessus. Mon père surgit de son bureau, nous fixant à tour de rôle ma mère et moi. Voyant mes poings serrés, il se plaça dans un geste protecteur devant elle. Inutile, car même si j'étais en colère contre ma mère, jamais je pourrais lever la main sur elle. Ni sur n'importe quelle autre femme.

''Je vais te la chercher'', chuchota-t-elle.

Lentement, elle monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans ce que je supposais être leur chambre, tandis que je restais seul avec mon père. Ce dernier n'osa pas poser de question et je l'en remerciais silencieusement.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ma mère revint avec la lettre. Elle me tendit l'enveloppe sur laquelle je reconnaissais sans mal l'écriture de Rose.

''J'ai fait ça pour toi Emmett. Pour te protéger'', me dit-elle dans une voix emplis de tristesse.

''Garde tes excuses pour te donner bonne conscience'', crachais-je en lui arrachant mon bien.

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas insensible. Mais pour l'instant, j'étais trop en colère contre elle pour la plaindre. Sans un autre mot, je montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et lire ma lettre avec huit ans de retard.

##########

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'installais confortablement sur mon lit et ouvrit délicatement la lettre. Je faisais le plus attention possible, de peur qu'elle se transforme en poussière entre mes mains. Une fois fait, j'eus un sourire en voyant son écriture enfantine, me rappelant les mots qu'elle m'envoyait en classe. La date en haut de la lettre indiquait qu'elle l'avait écrite il y a sept ans, et non huit.

_« Emmy,_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour t'écrire. Je sais que j'aurais dût le faire avant, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, les choses ont été compliquées pour moi durant la dernière année._

_Tout d'abord, il y a eu cet accident. Je suis restée endormie pendant deux semaines. Les médecins ont dit que j'avais un traumatisme crânien. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que cela veut dire, mais ça devait être quelque chose de grave, car ils me regardent tout le temps. Et puis j'ai ma jambe qui est cassée. Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien dit à papa, mais elle me fait très mal. Pourtant, les médecins me donnent des médicaments, mais bien souvent, ça ne me fait pas grand-chose._

_Et puis il y a eu maman. Papa m'a dit qu'elle était avec les anges maintenant. Tu vas me trouver méchante, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup pleurée. Chaque fois que je le faisais, papa avait ce visage triste qui me rendait coupable. Alors je ne lui montre plus que je suis triste pour qu'il ne le soit plus. Et je crois que ça marche._

_Et enfin, il y a eus le départ. Nous sommes à New York chez Marcus, mon parrain. Papa a dit que c'était mieux car il y aurait de meilleur médecin pour ma jambe et faire en sorte qu'elle soit comme avant. J'ai hâte que ça arrive. Comme ça, je pourrais te revoir et l'on pourra faire des matchs de football comme avant._

_Papa dit que ça va prendre du temps mais moi, j'en ai marre. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison. Je veux te parler mais papa dis qu'il faut que je me repose et que toi tu as l'école._

_J'ai peur que tu sois en colère et qu'on ne soit plus copains. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se parler._

_Papa a écrit notre adresse au dos de l'enveloppe, comme ça, tu peux me répondre. _

_Bisous Emmett_

Elle avait signé du surnom que je lui donnais à l'époque et surmonté d'un petit cœur. J'avais les larmes aux yeux devant ses mots enfantins mais qui ne cachaient en rien son désarroi devant sa nouvelle situation.

Je savais que je pardonnerais à ma mère, que je comprenais au fond ce qu'elle avait voulu faire mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en colère, limite je me sentais désemparé.

J'avais été amoureux de Rosalie dès que je l'avais croisé la première fois sur les bancs de l'école elle m'avait foudroyé le cœur, avec son air angélique et ses couettes.

On était tout de suite devenus amis et puis, je passais ma vie à lui courir après durant d'interminables courses, de partie de cache-cache ou de foot.

Mes journées étaient rythmées par les siennes, quand j'étais môme ma mère n'avait jamais lutté pour me faire sortir du lit le matin puisque si ça n'avait tenue qu'à moi, j'aurais campé devant la porte de Rose après le soleil levé.

Soupirant, je posais la lettre sur ma table de nuit, avant de me mettre en pyjama et de me glisser sous la couette. Il me fallut moins de dix secondes pour m'endormir. Inutile de dire que mes rêves furent tous centré sur Rose.

Le lendemain, un fois réveillé, lavé et habillé, je descendais à la cuisine où je pris mon petit déjeuner sans même un regard pour ma mère. Je lui pardonnerais. Mais pas tous de suite. Il me fallait encore un peu de temps. D'ailleurs, mon père me lança un regard désapprobateur face à mon attitude vis à d'Esmé. Mais il ne dit rien.

Et puis, je partis pour le lycée. Le chemin ne m'avait jamais parut aussi long jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'appréhendais de revoir Rosalie. Mais je devais absolument lui parler. Lui expliqué que ma mère avait caché sa lettre. Lui dire que je ne supportais pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Que j'avais besoin de retrouver ma meilleure amie.

##########

Les premiers cours passèrent horriblement lentement. Peut-être parce que j'avais passé mon temps à regarder ma montre, attendant l'heure du repas pour pouvoir la voir, n'ayant aucun cours en commun avec elle. James, qui partageait mon cours d'anglais, avait remarqué mon attitude et avait tenté d'en savoir plus, mais je n'arrivais pas à me confier à lui. Peut-être parce que j'aurais dût partager mes souvenirs que j'avais de Rose et que je ne le souhaitais pas. Nos moments ensembles n'appartenaient qu'à nous et je voulais que ça reste comme ça.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça enfin l'heure du déjeuner, je filais à la cafétéria pour être sûr de ne pas la louper. Mais au fur et à mesure que le réfectoire se remplissait sans que je ne la voie, je me sentais mal. J'avais peur que je ne puisse plus rattraper le coup et perdre mon amie définitivement.

J'allais abandonner et rejoindre mes amis quand je mon attention fut attiré par une chevelure blonde ayant la couleur des blés que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Aussitôt un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Sans attendre, je me plantais devant elle. Mais je perdis mon sourire en la voyant me lancer un regard noir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Emmett?'', souffla t'elle exaspéré.

''Parler'', répondis-je. ''Je dois vraiment te parler''

J'avais mis dans ses mots tout mon désespoir. Son regard changea une fraction de seconde et je sus que j'avais gagné.

''Pourquoi je t'écouterais? '', Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

''Parce que j'ai besoin de te parler de ta lettre'', répondis-je. ''Et que je suis ton Emmy'', ajoutais-je pour jouer sur sa corde sensible.

Et là, en voyant qu'elle secouait légèrement la tête, je sus que j'avais gagné.

''Dis-moi juste où et quand'', rétorquais-je. ''Et j'y serais.''

''Ok'', s'énerva-t-elle. ''Notre endroit habituel à treize heures.''

'' Treize heures!'', répétais-je. ''J'ai cours de sport. Et toi aussi je crois.''

''Je suis dispensée de sport'', s'exaspéra-t-elle. ''Inutile de te dire pourquoi. De toute façon, l'heure est non négociable. A tout à l'heure Emmett.''

Et sans un autre mot, elle me laissa pour se rendre dans le réfectoire, non sans me bousculer au passage. Mais j'étais quand même content qu'elle m'ait donné une autre chance.

Après le déjeuner, j'avais appelé ma mère en lui disant que j'étais si mal que je ne pouvais pas allez en cours de sport. Jamais je n'aurai séché un cours de sport, pour rien au monde, alors elle me crut sans même hésiter une seconde et me dit de rentrer à la maison mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me rejoindre avant seize heure prétextant une réunion importante. Elle me promit d'appeler l'école afin de les prévenir de mon absence.

J'aurais surement dû me sentir coupable, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Rosalie valait au moins ça.

Je remontais rapidement dans ma voiture après avoir balancé mon sac dans le coffre et je repris la route jusqu'à chez moi.

###########

Je m'imaginais devoir lui présenter des excuses interminables alors que je me garais devant chez moi. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétro et remarquais sa voiture garée à sa place habituelle. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas bien loin puisqu'il était déjà près de treize heure.

Je ressorti rapidement de ma voiture et après avoir lancé mon sac à l'intérieur, je courais quasiment jusqu'au derrière de la maison afin de rejoindre la cabane au fond du jardin.

Je savais que la discussion que j'allais avoir avec elle n'allait pas être plaisante mais j'étais content qu'elle ait au moins accepté de m'écouter.

Je n'allais pas tout gâcher cette fois ci, non. Il n'y avait plus de lettre en jeu et je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un nous séparer.

Alors que je grimpais jusqu'en haut du grand pommier, je la trouvais accroupie à l'intérieur de la petite maison de bois en train de griffonner sur un énorme calepin.

''Salut'' Lançais-je doucement.

Elle redressa lentement la tête vers moi sans même me répondre et se replongea directement dans son occupation.

''Tu voulais qu'on parle et je suis là, on ne va pas y passer par quatre chemin n'est-ce pas?  
-Wouah, très bien. Je... Je l'ai eu hier soir la lettre.''

Elle releva violemment la tête vers moi et me lance un regard orageux.

''Hier soir?  
-Ma mère me l'avait cachée.''

Elle pince les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de dire quelque chose.

''Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait voulu me protéger parce que j'ai énormément souffert quand tu es partie. Je la comprends d'un côté, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Je veux dire...  
-On a perdu du temps.''

Je soupire.

''C'est ça.  
-Je comprends, tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à ta mère après tout, elle a juste voulut te protéger. Et puis, profite tant que tu l'as encore.''

Je me sens coupable, alors que je n'ai rien fais. Je me demande si...

''Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je mentirais en disant non.  
-Tu penses que tout pourrais redevenir comme avant?''

Elle se relève et ramasse ses affaires.

''Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant Emmett, je n'ai plus huit ans et les gens changent tu sais. Toi aussi tu as changé.''

Je comprends qu'elle s'apprête à partir et ça me fait paniquer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille ainsi, que nous nous quittions sur un malentendu.

''Attends, je... Ne pars pas. On peut parler au moins. Je veux dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-Tout, enfin. Pourquoi tu es revenue si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ? Je ne t'ai pas forcé, c'est toi qui es revenue ! Tu viens pour quoi ? Putain.''

Je panique et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est lui en mettre plein la figure.

''Je suis revenue parce que je voulais me venger, ok ? Mais je n'ai pas pu c'est tout. Je t'ai vu, la comme ci huit ans ne s'étaient pas écoulées ''

Je tombe des nues.

''Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison, les choses on changées. Tu as changée. Je n'ai rien fais et tu me tiens pour responsable. J'ai été malheureux putain, j'étais qu'un gosse quand t'as disparu comme ça. Alors oui, j'ai perdu que toi, moi dans l'histoire... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas souffert.''

Je redescends en bas de l'arbre et me dirige vers la maison, je ne veux pas parler de ça, je suis déçue d'apprendre tout ça.

Elle me rattrape et saisit mon bras.

''Emmett attends, je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je... ''

Elle cherche les mots devant mon regard inquisiteur.

''Emmett Mc Carty, tu rentres à la maison immédiatement !''

La voix de ma mère claque l'air, violemment. Je suis mal la, très mal.

''Madame Mc Carty, ce... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

-Je ne veux pas te voir chez moi, toi. Tu rentres chez toi tout de suite et tu ne remets jamais les pieds chez moi ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!''

Si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, Rosalie s'effondrerait surement sur place. Je suis littéralement stupéfait par la façon dont elle parle, jamais je n'ai entendu ma mère parlée ainsi à qui que ce soit.

Rosalie serre ma main quelques secondes et s'enfuit littéralement du jardin. Moi, je reste là, planté comme un idiot.

''Tu rentres immédiatement à la maison.''

Elle a l'air furieuse alors qu'elle se dirige vers la maison d'un pas rageur. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure...

Je suis assis sur cette chaise depuis dix minutes alors que ma mère est en train de téléphoner à mon père pour lui raconter ce qu'il se passe.

Je sais que mon père est contre le mensonge, mais je sais aussi qu'il va chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe avant de tirer des conclusions.

Elle finit par raccrocher et me lance de but en blanc :

''Tu es privé de sorties pendant un mois, et je ne veux plus voir cette trainée chez moi. Si elle remet les pieds ici, ça ira mal est ce que c'est clair ?''

Je suis bouche bée. Comment ma mère peut-elle parler comme ça de quelqu'un ? Putain.

''Oh ! Que je sois puni, c'est une chose ! Par contre que tu insultes Rose, la non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Elle ne t'a rien fais ! PUTAIN !''

Je me lève et je sais que les choses vont déraper mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien dire alors que ma mère semble s'acharner sur Rosalie sans aucune raison.

''Elle joue avec toi Emmett ! Elle est revenue juste pour ça, pour briser ta vie ! Tu allais bien, elle ne t'a jamais vraiment donnée de nouvelles !

-Parce que tu m'as volée ma lettre !

-Ça n'aurait rien changé ! Elle ne t'aurait plus répondu tôt ou tard ! Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu la revois, je t'envoi en pension est ce que je suis claire ?!

-Papa ne te laissera pas faire !

-NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA !''

Sa main atterrie violemment contre mon visage et je vacille sous la violence du choc, jamais ma mère n'a levé la main sur moi. Elle couvre sa bouche visiblement choquée par son geste.

''Je me casse !''

En me levant je fais tomber la chaise au sol et sort directement de la maison. Je ne savais pas où allez, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

Et puis la réponse vint d'elle-même à mon esprit : James. Après Rosalie, il était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Aussi, sans hésitation, je me dirigeais vers sa maison, situé à peine deux rues plus que la mienne.

#####################

Arrivé chez lui, je remarquais la voiture de sa petite amie Victoria. Après un petit moment de réflexion, je frappais à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur James presque immédiatement. Ce dernier sembla surpris de me voir et me fit aussitôt entrer chez lui.

''Ça va mec ?'', me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Derrière lui, Victoria apparut. Son petit ami me dirigea doucement vers le canapé ou il me fit asseoir. Puis, il s'éclipsa quelques instants, avant de réapparaître avec un verre de jus d'orange.

''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Emmett ?'', me questionna-t-il doucement.

Et là, je lui déballais tout. Je lui parlais de mon enfance avec Rosalie, son accident, son départ, puis ma souffrance en voyant que je n'avais aucune nouvelle, son retour, ma mère qui avait caché la lettre, l'aveu de Rosalie et ma dispute avec Esmé. Absolument tout y passa. Et pour être honnête, je me sentis légèrement mieux après ça.

James et Victoria restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que cette dernière ne prenne la parole.

- Je serais toi, j'irais voir Rosalie, me dit-elle. A ce que tu m'as dit, vous n'avez pas vraiment parlé tous les deux. A chaque fois, l'un de vous partait avant que ça puisse être le cas. Alors va la voir et met les choses au clair avec elle une bonne fois pour toute.

- Et couche avec elle'', lâcha James.

Je le regardais surpris par ses paroles, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il me dise ça.

''Ben quoi ? Elle est canon et si je n'étais pas avec Vicky, j'aurais tenté ma chance moi.''

J'allais pour lui dire quelque chose, mais sa petite amie prit les devant et lui frappa la tête avec un magazine, le faisant protester.

''Sérieusement Emmett, reprit Victoria. Va voir Rosalie. Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça n'ira pas mieux avec ta mère tant que tu n'auras pas mis les choses au clair avec elle.

- Tu crois ?''

Cette dernière hocha la tête avec un air déterminé. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison.

##########

Après avoir dit au revoir aux deux tourtereaux, et demander si l'un deux savaient où les Hale vivaient, je partis. La nouvelle maison de Rosalie se trouvait à l'entrée de la ville. Elle était un peu plus petite que l'ancienne mais le jardin était beaucoup plus grand. J'entrais dans le jardin et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, quand une énorme masse noire se jeta sur moi et me barbouilla le visage.

''Dark, hurla une voix que je connaissais. Viens ici mon gros.''

Aussitôt, le chien s'éloigna vers sa maîtresse. Cette dernière lui caressa doucement la tête, une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur. Une fois fait, elle s'avança vers moi et m'aida à me relever.

''Ça va ?'', s'inquiéta-t-elle. ''Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Je suis désolée mais il n'a que deux ans et il est joueur.

-T'inquiète pas'', lui dis-je. ''Ça va aller. Je te demanderais juste de bien vouloir me prêter ta salle de bain, car je ne suis pas fan de la bave de chien.

- Oh oui ! Bien sûr !'', bafouilla-t-elle. ''Suis-moi !''

Dark sur ses pas, elle me guida jusqu'à l'intérieur de chez elle. Dans l'entrée, quelques cartons traînaient encore. Mais ce qui attira surtout mon attention, fut les quelques photos accrochés aux murs. Sur l'une d'elle, on voyait Rosalie déguisé en Bat-girl*, tandis que moi je me trouvais à ses côtés en Batman. A l'époque, nous devions avoir à peine six ans.

J'étais surpris qu'elle ait gardée ces photos, mais surtout je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle les aurait affichées comme cela... Je montais à la salle de bain et me passais de l'eau sur les mains et le visage afin de me débarbouiller. La salle de bain était emplie de cosmétiques en tout genre et nul doute que Rosalie aimait prendre soin d'elle.

Je redescendais quelques minutes plus tard et trouvais Rosalie installée dans le salon en train de lire un livre. Elle releva la tête dès que je passais la porte.

''Tu veux quelques chose à boire?

-Non, ça va merci. Je... Je suis désolée pour ma mère.''

Je peinais à trouver mes mots, je ne savais pas pour ou commencer ni même quoi dire.

''Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'aurais juste appréciée qu'elle me laisse m'expliquer au lieu de me chasser ainsi. Mais bon.

-On s'est disputés, je suis parti.''

Elle me fixe et m'incite à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

''Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-C'est elle qui avait ta lettre. Elle ne me l'a donné que l'autre jour en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que je souffre. Mais c'est en faisant ça qu'elle m'a fait souffrir, putain. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. Je suis resté des semaines perchées sur la fenêtre à attendre que tu reviennes. J'ai même braillé comme un idiot sur ton père le jour où il est venu pour reprendre vos affaires avec les déménageurs. Putain, quand il m'a dit que tu ne reviendras pas...Putain, c'était comme si on me brisait le cœur. J'ai passé mes nuits à pleurer et à hurler. Je suis devenue horrible avec mes parents. Et puis vers 12 13 ans, je me suis calmé."

Sans que je m'y attende elle pose sa main contre ma joue, pour essuyer une larme qui m'a visiblement échappé sans que je m'en aperçoive.

''Je suis désolée de m'être emporté comme ça. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu l'avais eu cette lettre et que t'avais juste pas voulu y répondre. Je l'ai attendue des semaines moi aussi, mais elle n'arrivait jamais.

-Alors t'es passée à autre chose.

-Non, je... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.''

Elle semblait perturbée, jouait avec ses mains. Savoir ça me mettais dans une joie incroyable bien sûr, je ne l'admettrais jamais. Nous nous regardions comme deux idiots et je ne savais plus quoi dire.

''Tu veux rentrer ?

-Mon père est de garde cette nuit et je ne veux pas avoir affaire à elle s'il n'est pas là.

-Tu peux toujours rester ici, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu les préviennes quand même.

-Non, elle serait capable de débarquer et de te dire encore des saloperies. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ou je suis.

-Je sais que tu lui en veux, que tu es en colère, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu lui dises, elle va s'inquiéter et ce ne serait pas responsable de faire ça.

-Non. Je ne veux pas.''

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ou j'étais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne de nouveau à Rosalie.

Cette dernière me proposa de rester dormir ici cette nuit. En attendant, je me dirigeais vers la douche. J'ôtais mes vêtements te filais sous l'eau chaude. J'étais toujours en colère mais être ici, avec elle me faisait du bien. Bien sûr au fond de moi je sentais bien que ce n'étais plus pareil mais je devrais m'en contenter.

Je ressortais rapidement et m'enroulais dans une serviette avant d'enfiler des affaires propres, finalement, j'avais bien fais de sécher le cours de sport.

##########

Lorsque je redescendis, Rosalie était au téléphone.

''Non, il est ici. Écoutez Esmé, je ne vous apprécie pas et moi non plus. Mais je sais que vous aimez votre fils et que les choses auraient été difficiles si vous n'aviez pas su ou il était. Maintenant, je vous demande de le laisser tranquille, du moins pour ce soir. Il reviendra, j'en suis sûre mais laissez-lui le temps de se calmer. Je vais vous laissez maintenant, il est ici. Bonne soirée. Je vous en prie, à bientôt.''

Je regardais Rosalie alors que j'étais assis à la table de sa cuisine. Bizarrement, je ne lui en voulais pas. Au contraire.

''Je suis désolée, je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache mais je te jure que c'est ce qui étais le mieux à faire. Bon, bien sûr au départ elle était persuadée que je t'avais limite kidnapper mais ensuite, elle a fini par s'excuser. Je n'ai pas acceptée ses excuses, je préfère être franche. Je lui en veux, je la comprends mais je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle t'ai frappé, je suis désolée.''

Je la regardais en souriant, je retrouvais mon ancienne Rosalie.

''Je comprends. Je crois que si la situation était inversée, j'aurais démoli ton père'', lui révélais je. ''D'ailleurs il est où là ?

- A Seattle jusqu'à la fin de la semaine'', me dit-elle. Ils ont besoin de lui pour un chantier.

Je notais à cet instant de la tristesse dans sa voix. Et la voir comme ça me fit mal.

''Il est souvent absent ?, demandais-je.

- Non. Pas tellement. Mais je n'aime pas ça. J'ai peur de le perdre comme maman'', avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Aussitôt, je me levais et la prenait dans mes bras.

''Je suis désolé pour ta mère Rose. C'était quelqu'un de chouette. ''

Et je le pensais. Katherine Hale était une femme exceptionnelle. Elle avait mis fin à une carrière prometteuse d'avocate pour pouvoir élevé sa fille. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, elle s'était toujours montrée présente aux anniversaires de Rose, à ses compétitions de sport et aux spectacles de fin d'année que l'école organisait. Sa fille était son univers et on le voyait bien. Et en apprenant sa mort, j'avais pleuré car je trouvais cela injuste qu'une femme comme elle ne puisse jamais voir sa fille grandir alors qu'ils y avaient tant de mauvaises mères pour qui tout allaient bien.

''Et je suis désolé de pas avoir été là pour toi'', ajoutais je.

Je n'eus aucune réponse de sa part. En revanche, je sentis mon t-shirt se mouiller et son corps être secoué par des sanglots. Je restais interdit, ne sachant pas quoi faire et me sentant responsable de son état. Fallait pas qu'elle pleure, sinon, j'allais me mettre à paniquer.

''Je ne pleure pas'', me dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglot.

''Oh. J'ai pensé à voix haute ?''

Je la sentis hocher la tête contre mon torse. Puis, nous restâmes ainsi silencieux.

Une fois que Rose alla mieux, je décidais de lui préparer le dîner, pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche et se mettait en pyjama. N'étant pas un grand cuisinier, je lui préparais un simple plat de pâtes. Sauf qu'elles avaient une drôle de couleur.

''Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine'', s'exclama la voix de ma meilleure amie.

Je me retournais vers elle pour lui expliquer la situation, sauf que je bloquais. Les cheveux encore mouillés, Rosalie portait qu'un t-shirt de football américain sur le dos et un short très court. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

''Hé ho. Tu vas bien Emmett ?

- Heu ! Oui oui. Je vais bien, réussis je à bafouiller. Je faisais des pâtes, mais la gazinière doit être mal branchée. Parce qu'elles ont cuit n'importe comment.

- Tu cuisinais ou tu massacrais ses pauvres pâtes ?''

Puis sans attendre, elle jeta le tout à la poubelle et prépara le repas. J'eus droit à des escalopes à la crème et du riz. Et je devais avouer que c'était très bon. Ensuite, le dîner fini, nous regardâmes un film tous les deux, comme au temps où nous allions passer les soirées chez l'autre. Et pour la première fois depuis huit ans, je me sentais parfaitement bien.

Mais les choses se compliquèrent un peu, au moment où nous allâmes nous coucher. Rose et son père n'étant là que depuis peu, n'avait pas encore terminé d'installer la chambre d'ami. Aussi, je me retrouvais à devoir dormir dans celle de Rosalie. Et comme le matelas pneumatique se trouvait quelque part dans l'un des nombreux cartons pas encore ouvert, j'allais devoir dormir dans son lit.

Alors que je me retrouvais allongé à côté d'elle le coté de son corps collé contre le mien, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Bien sûr, quand on était gamins ils nous étaient déjà arrivé de dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, mais là il était clair que Rosalie n'avait plus rien avoir avec la petite fille qui était partie depuis longtemps...

J'avais chaud et sentir sa peau contre la mienne me rendait dingue. Le réveil posé juste à côté de moi m'indiquait 23h.

Réfléchir à tout ça, ne m'aida pas. Mon corps réagit immédiatement et je me retrouvais dans une situation inconfortable.

''Emmy, tu dors?''

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

''Non. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Moi non plus...''

Elle se tourna vers moi et je sentis son souffle tout près de mon visage. Son parfum était enivrant et j'avais envie de me tourner vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'osais pas le faire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle passa sa jambe par-dessus mes hanches et se rapprocha de moi sa main reposant contre mon cœur.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle et soupirais de bien-être. Ma vie avait toujours été plus simple avec elle à mes côtés, mais je m'en voulais quand même d'avoir perdu tant de temps. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour ma colère envers ma mère s'éteigne. Elle avait gâchée tellement d'années... Si j'avais su que Rosalie avait cherchée à avoir de mes nouvelles... Si...

Je soupirais.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je sentis son souffle tout près de mon visage. Son parfum était enivrant et j'avais envie de me tourner vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'osais pas le faire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle passa sa jambe par-dessus mes hanches et se rapprocha de moi sa main reposant contre mon cœur.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle et soupirais de bien-être. Ma vie avait toujours été plus simple avec elle à mes côtés, mais je m'en voulais quand même d'avoir perdu tant de temps. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour ma colère envers ma mère s'éteigne. Elle avait gâchée tellement d'années... Si j'avais su que Rosalie avait cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles... Si...

Je soupirais.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe Emmett?

-Rien, tu devrais dormir il se fait tard et on doit se lever tôt demain matin.''

Elle releva son visage vers le mien.

''Aller, dis-moi. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

-Je me disais juste qu'à cause de ma mère, nous avons perdus tellement de temps... Et que si...''

Je cherchais mes mots.

''On ne refait pas le monde avec des ''Si'' Emmy. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer, l'important c'est qu'on soit ensembles aujourd'hui, non?

-Oui, mais tu m'as dis-toi même que ça ne serai plus jamais pareil.

-Bien sûr que non. Nous avons grandis Emmett. C'est tout. ''

Je méditais ce qu'elle me disait.

''Tu crois que nous serions restés amis si nous étions resté l'un à côté de l'autre? Dans la même ville, je veux dire.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose mais on ne peut pas en être sûr, n'est-ce pas?''

J'hochais la tête.

''Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois comme ça.

-Comme quoi?

-Si inquiet dans la vie.''

Je riais doucement.

''Je suis sans cesse à me remettre en question.

-Je suppose que c'est une qualité? Au moins, tu en as une !'' Ria-t-elle.

Me relevant légèrement, je me positionnais de sorte à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu entends par '' au moins tu en as une '' ?''

Aussitôt, elle chercha à fuir mon regard. Mais ma main s'avança et je lui tenais son menton pour l'en empêcher. Je comptais bien savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là.

''Disons que j'aimerais avoir une qualité moi aussi. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je m'en trouve pas'', m'avoua-t-elle.

''Tu rigoles j'espère. Tu es une fille bourrée de qualité Rose.''

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, me signifiant clairement qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

''Tu es doué en sport'', lui dis-je. ''Chaque fois que l'on faisait la course, tu me battais.''

Cette fois, ce fus un regard noir. Je n'avais peut être pas choisi le meilleur exemple.

''Tu es une des personnes les plus intelligente que je connaisse.'' Me rattrapais-je. ''T'avais toujours de bonnes notes à l'école. Bien meilleures que les miennes.

- Pas difficile. Tu dormais toujours pendant les cours'', marmonna-t-elle.

''Tu es une véritable artiste. J'ai vu tes dessins et ils sont vraiment magnifiques.

- Juste des gribouillis sans importance. Ça m'occupait à l'hôpital.''

Apparemment, Rosalie avait décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche. Alors je lui dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

''Tu es la fille la plus jolie que j'ai vu dans ma vie'', soufflais je.

Cette fois, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Au lieu de ça, Rose me scruta pour voir où était le mensonge sûrement.

''Tu dis ça uniquement pour me remonter le moral, lâcha-t-elle. Aucun homme sensé ne voudrait d'une fille avec une énorme cicatrice à la jambe.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un homme sensé.''

Et à cet instant, je ne sus pas si c'était moi, mes hormones ou un moment de folie passagère, mais j'approchais doucement mes lèvres, pour ensuite les poser délicatement sur les siennes. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais au moment où je goûtais à ses lèvres, ma respiration s'arrêta, par peur de sa réaction. Elle resta quelques instants sans réaction, puis, au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, elle me rendit mon baiser.

A cet instant, je ressentis une foule de sentiment. Mais celui qui prédominait était de loin le bonheur. Je me sentais enfin heureux. Comme si j'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie. De plus, je savais qu'en goûtant à la saveur fruité de ses lèvres, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Rosalie se retrouva allongée sur le dos, moi la surplombant. J'essayais de ne pas aller trop vite, mes gestes n'étaient pas très assurés. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà eu des relations avec quelques filles, mais là, c'était Rosalie. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Doucement, mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour aller sur sa mâchoire, puis descendre sur son cou, avant de remonter doucement juste en dessous son oreille. Lorsque j'atteignis cet endroit que j'espérais être une zone érogène chez elle, un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche, me faisant sourire contre sa peau. Et je dois avouer, que ce son fit son effet sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

Un frisson me parcouru lorsque je sentis les mains de Rose passé sous mon t-shirt et caressé tendrement mes côtes, puis mon torse. Puis, ses mains quittèrent mon corps et attrapèrent son t-shirt et tentèrent de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Aussitôt, je la stoppais et la regardais. Sur son visage, je pouvais y lire de l'envie et dans ses yeux de la luxure. Et savoir que j'en étais le responsable, ne m'en rendait que plus heureux.

''Tu es sure de toi ?, lui demandais je, ne voulant la forcer à rien.

- Depuis que je t'ai revu dans cette classe de maths'', m'avoua-t-elle.

Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle retira son vêtement et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, bientôt suivit par son short. Moi, je restais sans rien dire en la voyant nue devant moi. Elle était tout bonnement incroyablement belle et désirable.

Je ne savais plus vraiment comment m'y prendre. La voir prendre les devants ainsi me prit au dépourvu. Finalement, c'est lorsqu'elle attrapa le bord de mon jogging pour le tirer vers le bas que je repris le contrôle. Je redressais mon corps et l'aida à le descendre jusqu'au bout avant de secouer la jambe afin de l'envoyer plus loin. Je me redressais sur les genoux et elle se jeta presque sur mon tee-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus ma tête.

Je ris devant son enthousiasme. Ses mains glissèrent autour de ma taille de nouveau et je repris ses lèvres entres les miennes. J'avais toujours été amoureux d'elle. Mais maintenant, j'étais amoureux, de son cœur et de son corps. Elle était spectaculaire. Bien sûr, je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de croiser mon regard dès que mes yeux dérivaient vers le bas de son corps et plus précisément sur ses cicatrices.

Je me reculais et retirais le dernier rempart qui nous séparait. Je la vis retenir son souffle et je fis glisser mes mains sur sa taille avant de les faire remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Mes pouces caressèrent ses pointes durcies avant d'y plonger la bouche.

Son corps se cambra sous moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de frotter mon corps contre son bas ventre. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres de nouveau et je n'en pouvais plus.

Ma main glissa directement entres ses cuisses alors que sa main s'enroula directement autour de mon sexe.

Je caressais son sexe de haut en bas et timidement, je plongeais un de mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle est si étroite que mon érection redouble encore plus que si c'était possible. Ma main s'intéresse encore plus à elle je plonge un autre doigt alors qu'elle halète sous mon corps.

J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'elle va dire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie ce genre de chose, ou même si elle a déjà eu le droit à ce genre de caresse.

''Rose?

-Mmh?

-Tu me fais confiance?''

Elle me regarde surprise, en même temps j'ai comme toujours choisis le meilleur moment pour poser cette question. Mais il faut vraiment que je sache si je vais trop loin ou non.

''Alors?

-Bah, oui. Sinon, on en serait pas là.'' Dit-elle en souriant.

Je retire ma main et elle gémit de frustration. Je me recule de son corps et remonte la couette sur moi. Elle semble saisir.

''Oh, mon dieu.'' Crit-elle.

Je manque de rire, malgré mon stresse devant sa réaction si naturelle. Visiblement, elle ne connais pas ça. J'écarte ses jambes à l'aide de mon genou et ma bouche embrasse son ventre aussi doucement que je le peux. Je descends de plus en plus et je sens son corps se crispé.

''Détends toi Rose, je te jure que ça va allez. ''

Elle remue un peu et sans plus attendre, je descends ma bouche vers son entre cuisse sans hésité.

''OH.'' Gémit-elle.

Souriant face à sa réaction, j'embrassais délicatement ses lèvres intimes. Puis, je passais ma langue le long de sa fente. Aussitôt, les mains de Rosalie se posèrent sur ma tête et agrippèrent mes cheveux comme pour me forcer à continuer. Aussi je réitérais mon acte et quand je sentis que sa respiration s'accélérait, j'en profitais pour entrer ma langue en elle. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je sente ses mains se crisper sur mes cheveux et l'entendre gémir un putain.

Je continuais ma douce torture, aspirant son paquet de nerfs et titillant son bouton de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que je la sente venir sur ma langue. Satisfait de moi, j'embrassais doucement sa cuisse, avant de descendre jusqu'à son genou et de poser mes lèvres sur sa cicatrice. Je voulais lui faire comprendre ainsi que cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi et je lui permettais de se remettre doucement de son orgasme.

Puis, je remontais de nouveau jusqu'à ce point si sensible pour elle, juste en dessous de son oreilles. Doucement, je me plaçais face à son intimité et l'effleurais de mon sexe. Relevant la tête, je la regardais encore une fois, attendant son approbation, même si je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir revenir en arrière. Ayant compris mes craintes, Rosalie posa violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes, me donnant ainsi son accord. Aussi, j'entrais doucement en elle afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois à l'intérieur d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en voyant combien elle était si serré. J'attendis un peu qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Et quand elle commença à bouger ses hanches, j'entamais un doux va et vient.

Sentir sa peau contre la mienne me rendais dingue, je posais mes fesses contre mes talons alors qu'elle s'enroulait complétement autour de moi et que ses bras entouraient mes épaules. Elle descendait sur moi de haut en bas et je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si elle continuait ainsi. Elle était beaucoup trop belle pour ma santé mentale. Je saisissais ses hanches et la serrais contre moi. Je la sentais se serrer autours de moi et j'embrassais son cou, sa joue puis sa bouche.

J'accélérais mes mouvements et glissais ma main entre nous deux et Rosalie explosa contre moi dans un cri léger. Je la suivais de près.

Je nous rallongeais tranquillement et l'embrassais passionnément.

''C'était...'' Dit-elle les yeux rêveurs.

Je l'attirais contre moi.

''Putain, je t'aime Rosalie.''

Je L'attirant contre moi, nous finîmes par nous endormir tous les deux.

#############

''Cette nuit-là, j'ai su que je ne la laisserais plus jamais partir. Surtout après qu'on ait perdu huit ans de nos vies ensemble. Et voilà comment papa et maman sont devenus un vrai couple petit gars.

Je regardais notre petit Kyle, âgé de seulement cinq mois et qui faisait ma fierté, qui dormait paisiblement avec ses petits poings fermés.

Bien sûr, je ne lui avais pas dit qu'après ça, les choses n'avaient pas été tous le temps facile pour Rose et moi. Tous d'abord, ma mère n'était vraiment pas ravie que nous soyons un couple. Mais la venue de Kyle avait changé la donne, Rose l'ayant faite grand-mère. Ensuite, le père de Rose avait du mal à voir sa fille avec un garçon. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il n'avait qu'elle dans sa vie.

Mais nous avions résisté et six ans après nos retrouvailles, nous étions mariés, nous possédions notre propre société de construction et nous avions un magnifique garçon. Que demandé de plus ?

Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées et je me tournais vers Rosalie qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

''Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?'', me demanda-t-elle. ''Ca fait une heure que je t'ai demandé d'endormir Kyle.''

''Mais c'est ce que je faisais'', répondis-je. ''Je lui ai raconté une histoire et il dort maintenant.''

''Quelle genre d'histoire ?'', me questionna t'elle suspicieuse.

''Celle où une magnifique princesse trouve son prince charmant.

- Vraiment ?'', s'étonna-t-elle. ''Et il arrive quoi à cette princesse ?

- Elle se fait kidnapper par le prince'', lâchais je.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je l'attrapais et la jetais sur mon épaule. Puis, je l'emmenais dans notre chambre afin de lui prouver durant une bonne partie de la nuit combien je l'aimais.

* * *

**Alors, ca vous à plus? **


End file.
